


The Big Question

by NiamhM101



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: F/F, Proposals, Xmas fic, a failed proposal, a successful proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: *Futuristic Four fanfic* Two questions, two answers. One failure....one success?





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve, under the Futuristic Four household. There was a proposal being planned only one person didn’t know about.

And that person was the one being proposed to; the dark haired superheroine Violet Parr.

Her girlfriend Penny Forrester, the spy of the group, had everything ready and a plan in mind.

But there was one thing she was severely lacking, confidence. Because before the question in mind could be asked she needed to know what kind of proposal Vi would want in the first place.

That’s how she ended up having a tiny freak out in the shared bathroom with the time traveller of the group, Wilbur Robinson.

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” he said to his panicky friend while checking his cowlick was sitting right in the mirror above the sink.

“Easy for you to say, Mister Single For The Holidays,” Penny shot back, perched on the edge of the bathtub.

Her slightly annoying pal rolled his eyes, but still smiled. “Let me see the ring!”

The short haired girl quickly shushed him, even though they both knew Violet was safely downstairs and out of earshot being kept busy by Hiro and Baymax.

Despite that, Penny still made sure the door was definitely locked before taking the small red box out her bag.

Wilbur eagerly grabbed the box and pulled the lid up, squealing at the sight of the ring.

“Okay, you’ve seen it, that’s enough,” his friend said right after, quickly nabbing it back and snapping the lid shut.

The time traveller simply laughed. “Oh come on Pen, a purple diamond? Her favourite colour? And you’ve been together for three years with no issues whatsoever.”

“We have issues!” Penny tried to argue, but even as she said it she was struggling to think of anything.

Wilbur rolled his eyes once more as he unlocked the door. “Sure you do. Ready now?”

..........

It wasn’t until the four were seated at the table with Baymax dressed as a maid and bringing in the food that Penny started to feel her nerves rise again.

Violet couldn’t sense it even when she was sitting just inches away. That was a good thing at least.

Apart from silverware clattering against plates there was mostly silence in the room, except for the radio playing Christmas songs in the background.

It seemed that Penny wasn’t the only one with things on her mind.

“So......how’s Christmas been so far for everyone?” Hiro asked, with a nervous chuckle.

The four of them knew it wasn’t easy for their friend, not being with his big brother during the holidays and worrying about his Aunt Cass back home.

Only Wilbur and Vi weren’t homesick, mostly because the super’s family called every day and the time traveller’s just drove him insane enough to want to be away for a while.

“Mostly quiet,” Penny muttered, even if she knew her pets were up in her room most likely having the time of their lives.

“My mom keeps asking about a ring?” Violet said.

Oh, how her spy of a girlfriend knew it was a horrible idea to tell Helen Parr about her plans to propose. Should’ve said she was waiting.

Wilbur threw a sly smirk across the table at his flustered pal, who responded with a death glare instead of the preferred way of tossing food.

Penny would have asked her the smaller question right there and then, had the front door not been burst open that very second.

“Karmi!?” Hiro exclaimed in shock. The creepy ponytail wearing brunette that would stalk him daily, at the private household of the four most famous heroes.

“Hiro! Hey!” the girl said, all nervous and shy and smiling nervously all of a sudden.

For the others it was irritating as hell, seeing as it was a holiday and no one wants to be bothered on a holiday, especially when it’s Christmas.

Karmi was an idiot, Hiro definitely knew that, but for whatever reason did not immediately ask Baymax to take her outside.

Instead he asked “what are you doing here?”

“Well, actually......” Gasps all round as she got down on one knee.

Wilbur started to laugh. “This is too good.”

Penny cringed, and she turned to see Vi’s reaction only to find her girlfriend wasn’t there anymore.

Either she was invisible or had sneaked away from the table.

Hiro chuckled, nervously. “Uh, Karmi, what are you doing?”

“I think it’s obvious. Will you marry me, Hiro Hamada?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh gosh, Karmi......”

Hiro stepped back from the girl’s alarming advance, as she was down on her knee with a ring in a small box.

“Come on, you know we can’t do this. And it’s Christmas! Also......technically you’re trespassing into our private property.”

Karmi stood up, trying to hold back her tears and disappointment.

“Well there’s only one thing ‘private’, and that’s the identity of your little friend,” she muttered.

“Yeah, and it’s gonna stay that way,” a voice said from behind her.

Violet, under her super identity of Invisigirl, trapped Hiro’s creepy stalker in a plasma ball and sent her out the door.

“This isn’t over!” Karmi warned, even though there was definitely no hope.

With a sigh, the long haired super slammed the front door shut and graciously swept off her mask.

“Impressive,” Hiro commented, with a small smirk. He always admired his friend’s quick thinking and skills.

“Why, thank you and obviously you’re welcome,” Violet responded smoothly.

That made Penny and Wilbur both laugh, and finally the spy of the group was finally calmer.

Because there was no way she could do a worse job of proposing than what Karmi had just tried and failed!

Once Hiro and Vi had returned to the table and everything went back to how it had been in a comfortable silence without much talking, that was when someone posed a question.

But of course it once again wasn’t Penny, and Karmi had been firmly escorted out so it wasn’t her either.

“So Vi, what’s your opinion on proposals?” Wilbur asked, throwing a sneaky wink to his spy pal when she threw him a death glare in response.

The super of the four shrugged. “I’d want to be caught off guard, at least. And....well, I have thought about it for a while. It is something I definitely can see happening.”

She was smiling too? Did she know?

Vi gave her partner a small, nervous grin, before turning back round to stare at her plate and cleared her throat.

“Yeah, if it’s public I wouldn’t care. But I would prefer it, so I’d know they only care about being with me and not who sees.”

“Wait, I’m sorry,” Hiro butted in, “I didn’t think either you or Penny were like, out? To your families?”

“Well, my mom’s bi herself, so it wasn’t that big a deal I guess,” Violet answered smoothly.

“My mom let me own a dog, cat and hamster. It was easy,” Penny added.

With that it was back to silence and radio music, as well as Baymax coming through with dessert at one point later in the night.

........

“Well, tonight was sure something,” Violet said later on to her girlfriend with a laugh.

“Karmi was nuts! I can’t believe you kicked her out like that,” Pen exclaimed.

“Something had to be done!” the long haired girl argued. “And besides, if I didn’t she’d have just poisoned Hiro or something to make him fall in love with her.”

Even as the spy rolled her eyes, she knew it was definitely a Karmi move; poisoning a guy to make him love her, to death perhaps.

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you something,” Violet went on.

Penny shrugged. “Okay.” She was a little confused and nervous, but tried not to look that way.

Everything changed when her girl got down on one knee.

Because she found herself doing the same thing, and pulling out that ring box.

Vi laughed first, for longer. Then gasped as a realisation hit.

“That’s why Wilbur asked about proposals!” 

Penny laughed more after that.

“Well.....will you?” She asked.

“If you’ll be mine!” Violet retaliated.

Of course, both answers were ‘yes’.


End file.
